LIBRE
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma. Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE. Los personajes pertenecen la serie TV: Grey's Anatomy creado por Shonda Rhimes. [AU] (Resumen) Izzie Stevens al fin tenía aquello que tanto anhelaba. [Ref. Temporada 5 y 6] (El crédito de la imagen no es mía)


**LIBRE.**

—Grillito —sonrío—, ¿solo necesitas está receta? —preguntó con interés.

—Mamá —Fingió responder con aquella energía que ya no tenía—, solo es esto. ¡No te compliques!

—Perdona —susurró la señora mientras tomaba sus manos con firmeza—, estos días te he visto decaída y…aunque dices que es una simple grip…

—Mamá…se hace tarde —Interrumpió Izzie con suavidad—, el pueblo está a más de dos horas de la caravana en la que estamos —sonrío—, no te demores quiero pasar mi cumpleaños…bien —puntualizó con una gran y falsa sonrisa para hacer que su madre salga del pequeño remolquen en que vivían. La señora sonrío, poco le importó el estrafalario atuendo tan juvenil que llevaba que no era acorde a su edad, se pinto los labios con una rojo escarlata, se baño en perfume, y con un paso exagerado, de un ridículo porque no había otra palabra para describir el exagerado movimiento de sus caderas, salió del remolque.

Izzie exhaló el aliento retenido mientras empezaba a toser con fuerza. Sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, pero con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie. Ahí estaban los documentos de divorcio que tenía que firmar, en pocos minutos venían por los documentos, así que sin prisa alguna en el incómodo y pequeño pie de ducha que estaba cerca de su improvisada cama, no dudo en quitarse la ropa, tomó un corto baño de agua helada, no sin antes dejar aún lado aquella hermosa peluca rubia. Las lágrimas producto de la impotencia que sentía la hicieron doblegarse, así desnuda como estaba.

—Señor, ¿por qué debo pasar por esto? —cuestionó en un tono bajo—, ¿es acaso una prueba?, no creo ser mala persona…a las personas buenas deberían pasarle cosas buenas…¿dónde está tu misericordia? —susurró en voz baja, mientras sentía como el vértigo se hacía presente en ella.

Terminó el baño de forma abrupta, para salir y buscar ropa, iba usar el más hermoso, delicado, y sensual vestido de color rojo, ya que estaba a pocas horas de celebrar su cumpleaños, debería tener motivos para celebrar y no quería llorar, no quería sentir lástima de ella, y darse cuenta de lo sola que se había quedado…porque ella así quería. Le dolía experimentar esa compasión hacia sí mismo.

—George —susurró mientras con dificultad intentaba ponerse la lencería más delicada y fina que había comprado, momentos así se sentía sensual, hermosa, quería tener esa imagen en su cabeza—, si estuvieras aquí…tal vez esto sería diferente —sonrío.

—_Siempre estoy contigo Izzie… _—Aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza, ahora se hacía una realidad y añadio—: _¿Estás segura de esto?_

La emoción la embargó al ver aquel joven doctor que había muerto trágicamente semanas atrás, ahora era real y estaba delante de ella.

—Traté de vivir mi vida al máximo…no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho —sonrío con tristeza, mientras terminaba de ponerse el hermoso vestido rojo—, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para volvernos a ver.

George se acercó a ella, y en un gesto sutil la sorprendió al pasar su cálida mano por su pálido rostro, era algo irreal porque él estaba muerto, pero Izzie podía sentir aquella calidez que alguna vez la hizo feliz y tanto extrañaba:

—_No tienes que hacer esto _—tomó sus manos—, _estaré siempre contigo Izzie _—afirmó con seguridad_. _

—Lo sé, toma mi mano y déjate sentirte por última vez —sonrío—, sabes había prometido no enamorarme de nuevo, centrarme en mi carrera…después de lo sucedido con Denny, pero yo…

—_No tienes que decir nada _—susurró con suavidad—, _sé que tu unión con él era tan fuerte…que ni la muerte podría borrar aquellos sentimientos. Pero_… —titubeo—,_ no tienes por qué hacer esto…piensa en Alex._

Izzie sonrío con nostalgia, soltó con delicadeza sus manos y se sentó frente al pequeño tocador que era de todo un poco, porque había libros, utensilios de cocinas, maquillaje, era un completo desastre, pero el espejo era grande, antes de ponerse arreglar la hermosa peluca rubia, empezó a maquillarse, quería con esa acción borrar todo rastro de tristeza y aquellos sentimientos que la embargaban.

—Será un gran médico —afirmó con seguridad—, Alex será un gran pediatría —sonrío con seguridad y orgullo, se sentía orgullosa hablar de él y saber que ella había sido una influencia positiva en su vida—, y algún día…será un gran padre —La nostalgia la invadió de nuevo, esta vez no pudo evitar arruinar el escaso maquillaje que tenía, porque empezó a llorar— , ¿cómo…es allá? —preguntó en un tono entre cortado—, mejor no me cuentes —Se contradijo.

Finalmente luego de un incómodo silencio comentó en un leve susurro:

—Cada día, cada momento, cada aventura que viví junto a ellos…lo atesoraré —puntualizó al recordar a sus compañeros, jefes, amigos, a cada personal del Hospital Seattle Grace.

Sin prisa alguna terminó de maquillarse, estaba hermosa, llena de vida, parecía que nada había pasado. Firmó los papeles, y espero que los vinieran a recoger, después fue solo cuestión de tiempo de esperar que su madre llegue con aquella medicina que había encargado.

* * *

Horas después, exactamente a la media noche, su escandalosa madre gritaba con euforia mientras abría una botella de champagne barato que había comprado en el camino, junto con un pastelillo al que le puso una velita, para celebrar aquel día.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi grillito! —gritó y añadio—: ¡Qué Dios te bendiga, te llene de salud, dicha y felicidad! —Exclamaba con alegría—, ¡qué guapa que estas hija! ¡Foto! ¡Foto! ¡Foto!...

—¡Viva la cumpleañera! —exclamaban al unísono algunas personas entrometidas que Izzie no conocía pero habían sido invitadas a celebrar su cumpleaños. Gente extraña se acercaba a ella a felicitarla, era algo ridículo pero divertido. Soportó lo más que pudo el parloteo, y cuando sintió que no podía más no dudo en comentar:

—Agradezco —Tomó una bocana de aire—, a cada uno de ustedes haber venido, en especial —miró a su emocionada madre— ella…mi querida madre, que sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible.

—¡Oh!..., mi grillito se puso sentimental…¡Prohibido llorar! —gritó sin pensar—, no quiero que arruines tu hermoso maquillaje…,les dije que mi hija era doctora.

Izzie sonrío con incomodidad, ahí iba de nuevo el parloteo de «_mi hija la doctora_», nunca dejaba de avergonzarte de las exageradas alabanza de su madre, al decir que ella era una niña abnegada y muy responsable, desde pequeña había trabajado y con su carrera de modelo, su madre no se privaba de sacar álbumes con viejos recortes de periódicos o revistas y mostrarlas para dejar la evidencia que con su cuerpo había pagado la carrera de medicina, una carrera que lamentablemente dejo a la mitad.

Era hora de excusarse para ir a descansar, y en efecto así lo hizo.

* * *

Dentro del remolqué, sin prisa alguna Izzie se retocó el maquillaje miraba con atención aquellas fotos que hace poco había sido tomada por su madre en aquella cámara digital, ahí estaba ella, mejilla con mejilla con su madre llena de vida.

—_¡No tienes porque hacer esto! —_Nuevamente George se hacía presente ante ella. Izzie sonrío al ver la copa de champagne, y no dudó en decir:

—Es mi cumpleaños…he comprado una botella —Ella le mostró una fina caja con una hermosa botella y dos copas grandes, no dudó en abrir la caja y servir el exquisito vino tinto en las copas—, toma conmigo George…¡Brindemos por la vida!...Te lo juro a partir de mañana seré una mujer tan valiente y heroica —exclamó con orgullo—, ¡al fin seré libre!

George sonrío, Izzie tomó su copa de vino, la primera de las tres copas que iba tomar esa noche.

* * *

Pocas horas después, los rayos del sol se infiltraba en el pequeño remolque, su madre fue la primera en despertar, luego de bostezar y estirarse varias veces, la observó con cuidado, ahora ella sonreía con nostalgia al ver a su hermosa hija dormida, ¿cómo había pasado el tiempo?, se preguntaba al recordar a la pequeña niña traviesa, alegre, que se metía en más de un problema en esa caravana, pero frunció el ceño en el momento cuando exclamó con enojo:

—¡Grillito! —La movió con suavidad—, no te quitaste ni el maquillaje ni el vestido...¡Mal!, así vas arruinar tu hermosa piel…¡grillito levante! —Intentó moverla con más fuerza, pero para su sorpresa de su mano estaba helada. Se asustó inmediatamente y añadio—: ¡Grillito! —gritó con temor, pero ante ella una pequeña nota caía de su mano al piso, al recogerla quedo estupefacta porque en ella decía:

_«Perdóname ma, pero no pude más…te mentí, yo no regresé para tomarme vacaciones, yo regresé para morir, y quería que tú fueras la última persona que viera, te amo mucho mamá, gracias por todo y perdona mi cobardía, el cáncer apareció, más agresivo que antes, yo ya no tenía fuerza para seguir…no te aflijas por mí, no importa cuándo tiempo estemos separados, nos volveremos a encontrar y te prometo que ese dolor va pasar…te amo ma»..._

Lo que ella ignoraba, era que aquella medicina que había ido a comprar, no era más que ciertos barbitúricos que en una dosis alta, Izzie tomó junto con su segunda copa de aquel exquisito y caro vino. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo que hicieran el tal efecto anhelado que ella buscaba.

—¿Qué hiciste, grillito? —Era la única pregunta suelta que quedaba en el lugar, impregnada de dolor, lagrimas, enojo, tal vez resignación por aquella decisión tan drástica que había tomado su hija amada, y porque ella no pudo hacer nada.

**«Fin».**


End file.
